


these sleepless nights (you're all i want to dream of)

by Wow_girl1244



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love, One Shot, Season 3 Spoilers, startrain spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 09:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wow_girl1244/pseuds/Wow_girl1244
Summary: Adrien couldn't remember the last time he'd slept peacefully.(Based on THAT scene in Startrain. You know the one. The one that melted all of our hearts.)





	these sleepless nights (you're all i want to dream of)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
I have a question for everyone! I wrote this as it being a one-shot in mind, but should I continue this and make it Adrien finding ways to sleep with Marinette? Please let me know which way you'd prefer more!  
Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy!  
Please leave comments with your thoughts below.

Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he slept peacefully. Most nights he stayed awake all night, tossing and turning as he stared up at the ceiling and atthe walls all around him.

Some nights, after Akuma attacks, he would fall asleep as soon as he hit the bed, but then he would sit up gasping throughout the night, nightmares of attacks and Ladybug and his mother keeping him up.

He’d needed concealer under his eyes for such a long time now that he didn’t remember a time it wasn’t part of his routine, especially since he had photo shoots everyday.

IfAdrien had to guess, he’d say his sleepless nights began the first night his mother wasn’t home and it had continued ever since.

It was hard, so incredibly hard, but he was used to it. He couldn’t even remember what it was like to sleep peacefully anymore. He still wondered, though.

Adrien had never been more excited than he was about the field trip today. He’d been looking forward to it ever since he schemed his way to leave without his father finding out. The train ride so far had been a blast. He’d played cards with Nino, he’d talked with his friends about London, and he managed to relax.

He was starting to feel a little more tired than usual, which happened sometimes, and Marinette’s yawn had made that tiredness seep into his bones. It had been adorable, though, so he didn’t really mind it.

He had just put in his earphones in to try to distract himself when Alya appeared next to him.

“Would you mind swapping seats, Adrien? I want to chat with Nino,” she said, a smile on her face. He glanced at his friend who had his headphones on. Swapping meant he’d sit next to Marinette, and he would be more than happy to do that.

“Sure,” he said. He rose and walked over to Marinette, only to find her asleep. He couldn’t deny the slight disappointment that coursed through him at the fact that he would’t be able to talk to her, but he also couldn’t deny how adorable she looked.

Adrien sat down and plugged his earphones back in. He’d only been sitting for a second before Marinette’s head fell on his shoulder. He looked at her in shock.

But it was Marinette and she smelled like freshly baked cookies and she was made him feel warm inside and she was the kindest person he knew and she was always there for him and she was his every-day Ladybug. He smiled softly at her before shutting his eyes as well and resting his head on top of hers.

He wouldn’t fall asleep, he thought. Or, if he did, he’d awaken due to some horrible nightmare or another. He was sure he wouldn’t fall asleep.

Marinette sighed softly in her sleep, a lullaby if he ever heard one, and she snuggled closer to him.

Adrien couldn’t remember the last time he slept peacefully. But for the first time in a long time, he did.

When Adrien woke up to an Akuma attack, his dreams were still present in his mind. If he were being honest, he had to say he wasn’t surprised that his peaceful dreams were of the blue-eyes, pig-tailed girl sitting next to him.

He wasn’t quite sure what it meant, but he knew one thing for sure: Marinette was miraculous. And maybe, just maybe, he would have to find a way to sleep with her again.


End file.
